


Sci-fi books and movie dates

by ahegaoiruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, and a human, im here for you kiiruma shippers, kiibo's a BITCH, miu is very timid and soft, pregame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaoiruma/pseuds/ahegaoiruma
Summary: Staring into those tired blue eyes and having that bedridden hair fall over him, Kiibo found out he was in love.





	Sci-fi books and movie dates

**Author's Note:**

> my comeback by drew monson starts playing

It was always the worst walking to school for Miu. Constantly tripping over small shrubs growing out of the cracks in the sidewalk, or that the weather was always crippling cold and her father never gave her a jacket, or give her a ride to school at least. Miu kept on going, nonetheless.

She was usually late unless she sprinted, which would most likely make her end up in the nurse’s office and be late to her homeroom class which would be the most embarrassing thing. Today, though? She wasn’t late, by some miraculous event, she wasn’t late. She rushed up to the second floor and quietly entered with a wave of the hand.

The only other person in the room was a silver haired boy wearing a hat, reading. He looked up at Miu for a bit and went back to reading. That single second of him staring at her made Miu want to cry. Miu always hated eye contact, it made her nervous and made her stomach turn in knots and ties.

She rushed to take her seat and let out a heavy sigh, and immediately began fidgeting around in her seat, tapping her foot, twirling her pencil or hair, and messing with the ascot on her top. Students began filing in and Miu continued fidgeting or doing something else, such as drawing little technologies that only exist in sci-fi movies and books. 

Class passed, and Miu continued sitting there, drawing. Then a voice rang out and pushed her out of her daydreaming.

“Hey. Class ended, you should get going,” Still stern as ever, the silver haired boy stared at her and kicked her chair.

“O-Oh, um, I-I’m sorry,” She began putting everything away in her school bag, shaking a bit.

“You should really pay attention, you know. What were you even drawing? Looked boring.” He turned to the side and looked around.

“S-Sorry. . .” She muttered, and continued sliding things into her bag, and turned to the side as a silent plea for him to move. In return, he sidestepped and she got up, and rushed out of the room, hands shaking and clutching her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sowwy


End file.
